


Rose Gold

by PeaceHeaven91



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeaven91/pseuds/PeaceHeaven91
Summary: Inspired by the rose gold jewellery gifted to Mark by Jackson
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Mark Tuan!!! 
> 
> Hope that you all will enjoy it=)

Jackson was browsing through the jewellery catalogue, wanting to gain some ideas what to buy for his beloved Mark.

"Bambam, what do you think of this? Do you think Mark will like this?" Jackson showed a piece of jewellery on the catalogue to Bambam. 

"Rose gold again? Why do you keep gifting him rose gold jewellery? Give him platinum, gold or silver for a change," Bambam wondered why Jackson kept on gifting rose gold jewellery to Mark when there are so many other choices. 

Jackson chuckled a little, "Do you really want to know?" 

"Nah, forget about it if you don't want to tell," Bambam countered. 

Yugyeom put his arm over Bambam's shoulder and said, "Tell me, tell me. It's okay if Bambam don't want to hear." Yugyeom covered Bambam's ears with both his hands, causing his best friend to shake his head left and right, wanting to make him let go of him. 

"Enough," Jackson laughed as he removed Yugyeom's hands from Bambam's ears," It's nothing too special anyway. There's a saying in chinese that love is more than gold. So I just want to give him gold." 

"Okay~, but that doesn't explain why rose gold. It only explained why you chose gold," Bambam argued while Yugyeom nodded his head in agreement. 

"There are quite a few reasons for that actually. I can give you hints and both of you can guess." 

"One, his favourite flower? Second, the colour of his shirt that made him most cuddly and soft," Jackson finished giving the hints. 

"Easy~, he liked rose...," Yugyeom and Bambam echoed and just before they could finish, Mark came into the room they were at. 

Mark went to sit beside Jackson and the moment he sat down, Jackson immediately pulled him into his embrace and said, "Cuddly." 

Mark looked at the maknae with a questioning look. The maknae just shook their heads at him, leaving Mark even more confused than before. 

Mark returned Jackson's hug, not that he will mind receiving hugs from his boyfriend. 

Yugyeom whispered to Bambam, "He chose rose gold because he liked Mark wearing pink colour." 

"Eww, must stop Mark wearing pink. I don't want to see them glue together like this," Bambam whispered back and received a nod in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment please=)


End file.
